Frozen 2: Beware the frozen heart (Español)
by DenisaAndLaurenFrozen
Summary: Esta historia toma lugar 3 meses despues de Frozen, porque no quiero añadir años a los personajes "Que pasaria si Elsa accidentalmente congela su propio corazon? si ella no puede convertirse en una estatua congelada... que podria pasar?" [Kristoff, Anna] y tal vez voy a poner [Hans, Elsa] mas adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! espero que puedan disfrutar esta terrible historia, yo soy nueva aqui y mi español no es muy bueno, pero hago lo que puedo ;) no se donde van las tildes/acentos y no se como se usan los guiones largos, cortos o como se llamen, pero con que le entiendan esta bien :)**

_**Capitulo 1:**_

"¡Hey Anna! ve por la zanahoria para nuestro muñeco de nieve".

"Ya voy" Anna fue corriendo por una bolsa con zanahorias, ella tomo una y corrio hacia su hermana quien estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve "Aqui esta la zanahoria, Elsa"

"Gracias Anna" luego, Elsa puso la zanahoria en la cara del muñeco de nieve "¿Te gusta?".

"¡Lo amo!" dijo Anna muy feliz, "Elsa tu eres asombrosa".

"Tu tambien, y ahora..."

"¡Elsa! ¡Despierta!" dijo una voz. "¡Rapido!" insistio la voz.

"¿Que es eso?..."

**Punto de vista de Elsa:**

De repente, el escenario se empezo a borrar, pero ahora se, esto es solo un sueño.

"No quiero hacer un muñeco de nieve todavia, Anna" Yo estaba haciendo un muñeco imen mi sueño, tal vez hacer un muñeco en un sueño es mejor que levantarse a esta hora, espera, ¿que hora es...?

"Yo no soy Anna, soy Olaf".

¿Olaf? ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Confundí a Anna con Olaf?! Ese si fue un gran error "Perdon Olaf" dije despertando un poquito, "¿que es lo que quieres?" tal vez luzco como Anna en las mañanas con el cabello alborotado, pero estoy demasiado cansada para preocuparme de esl.

"Kristoff quiere... no lo puedo decir porque es un secreto, y el quiere vernos en el comedor ahora".

"Esta bien, ya voy, pero ¿puedes salir por favor?"

"Esta bien, ¡pero apurate!" dijo Olaf con una voz como_ yo soy el jefe aqui_, el es muy divertido, nosotros nos volvimos muy buenos amigos desde que devolvi el verano a Arendelle hace 3 meses.

Me levante y fui directo al armario, tome mi vestido, ahora quiero ponerme un vestido azul y purpura. Es del mismo estilo que el vestodo de mi coronacion con el tipico rosemåling. Despues, peine mi cabello en mi ahora, mi caracteristica trenza francesa. Ahora, estoy lista para ir al comedor, estuve a punto de salir de mi habitacion cuando mire el reloj, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, ¿Por que Kristoff querria mandarnos llamar a esta hora?

* * *

"¿Que es lo que quieres Kristoff?" dijo Anna, ella estaba demasiado enojada porque ella ya llevaba 30 minutos ahí, y Kristoff no quería decir lo que se traía en manos porque queria esperar a Elsa. "Olaf, ¿donde esta mi hermana?" dijo ahora dirijiendose a Olaf.

"Ella ya viene, creo".

"Mmmm" gruño Anna.

"¡Hola! Ya estoy aqui" Elsa se sento en una silla enfrente de Anna y Kristoff quienes estaban al otro lado de la mesa.

"Primero, quiero decir, gracias por levantarse temprano hoy..." Dijo Kristoff, pero fue interrumpido por Olaf.

"¡Yo se! ¡Yo se! ¿tal vez tu quieres regalarnos una montaña de chocolate?"

"No Olaf, yo quiero decir... ¿Anna? ¿te casarias conmigo?" Dijo Kristoff finalmente.

"¡Si!" Anna estaba saltando de emocion junto con Olaf "¡Pense que nunca me lo dirias!" Anna le dio a Kristoff un abraso "¿Elsa? ¿Estas feliz por mi?"

**Punto de vista de Elsa:**

"¡Por supuesto que estoy muy feliz por ti! ¡Felicidades!" mentí, quiero decir, no se si estoy feliz por Anna, creo que estoy confundida. Ellsa es mi hermanita, nosotras solo llevamos 3 meses juntas, y ahora voy a tener que compartirla, pero, yo se que Kristoff es un buen chico y se que el va a tomar cuidado de mi hermana. Ahora tengo una duda... algun día, ¿yo sere la que llevara un anillo de compromiso en el dedo? ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡Yo tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar! La boda de Anna por ejemplo. Yo se que Arendelle necesita un rey, pero yo puedo dirijir el reino sola, ¿cierto? Tal vez cuando yo ya no este Anna pueda cuidar de Arendelle, yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso, ¡Tengo que estar feliz por Anna!

"¡Tenemos que planear todo! ¿Elsa? ¿Tu podrias ayudarme a escojer un vestido de novia?"

Anna me saco de mis pensamientos "Por supuesto, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" Abandone la habitacion. ¡Tengo que estar feliz por Anna! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

**¡Hola otra vez! tuve mucho problema con los signos de admiracion y de preguntacion (es que no se como se llaman) alrevez esque yo solo sabía poner los signos asi !? pero como en español se usan asi ¡!¿? pues claro que tengo que acostumbrarme hehehe. ¿Me dejarian un review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por molestarse en leer mi fanfic :) Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero no poder otras cosas por equivocacion porque justamente esta conmigo mi hermana "Anna voladora" hehehe ella sola se puso ese nombre mientras jugaba, pero no se porque no me deja en paz!**

_**Capitulo 2:**_

**Elsa POV:**

Entré a mi estudio y me senté enfrente de mi escritorio, yo se que Anna merece ser feliz, y yo no se lo voy a impedir. Estaba a punto de empezar a leer una carta que me mandaron desde otro reino cuando recorde que no había desayunado, pero si recuerdo bien, la noche anterior le dije a Gerda que si me traía mi desayuno a mi estudio porque hoy iba a ser un día muy ocupado. Ser reina es una cosa muy dificil, pero no es nada que no pueda controlar por mi misma, soy muy inteligente, puedo manejar muy bien el comercio. De pronto, escuche a alguien tocando la puerta.

"Puede entrar" Dije.

"Buenas dias su majestad, le traigo su desayuno" Gerda entró a mi estudio con una bandeja de deliciosa comida.

"Muchas gracias Gerda".

Ella puso la bandeja de comida en mi escritorio. ¡Gracias a Dios, porque ya me estaba muriendo de hambre! Gerda se fue de la habitación haciendome una reverencia, despues empeze a comer. ¡Como amo el chocolate caliente!

"¡Hola Elsa! ¿y si damos helado de chocolate en la boda?" Anna empujó la puerta sin ningun cuidado y muy fuerte. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ese fue un gran susto! y hasta mi chocolate caliente cayó en mi vestido por su culpa.

"Eso podria ser maravilloso, ¡pero mira lo que has echo!" Dije enojada tratando limpiar mi vestido, ¡Adios chocolate caliente! Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa.

"Lo siento mucho Elsa, no quería asustarte así".

"Esta bien Anna, solo vete, porque tengo que ir a ponerme otro vestido".

"Ok, de todas maneras, quede en ir a jugar con Olaf" Dijo Anna retirandose del estudio, ella lucia triste, tal vez no le debí de gritar de esa manera.

Despues de cambiarme de ropa empeze a caminar hacia mi estudio otra vez, cuando entre, ví algo diferente, tenía un nueva carta en mi escritorio, pero mi asombro fue mucho al ver que esa letra venía del Rey de las Islas del Sur, desde el hogar de Hans, que es lo que quedran ahora? Abrí la carta con un poco de miedo y empeze a leerla.

_Querida Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Le escribo esto, primero, para disculparme de las acciones de mi 13 hijo, el Principe Hans de las Islas del Sur. Yo se que lo que hizo fue muy malo, y muchos reinos ya no quieren hacer negocios con nosotros. Y segundo, quiero preguntarle si usted puede dejar a mi hijo ir a disculparse en persona con usted y su familia en su reino, tal vez con su perdon, nosotros vamos a poder volver a forzar lazos con otros reinos otra vez. Recuerde que nuestro destink esta en sus manos. Espero su respuesta._

_El Rey de las Islas del Sur._

"_Nuestro destino esta en sus manos_" Estaba demasiado asustada y confundida, no se que es lo que tengo que hacer, y no puedo dejar a su reino en la ruina, tengo que hablar con Anna.

* * *

"¿Anna? ¿Estas aqui?" Dijo Elsa tocando la puerta del cuarto de Anna "¿Puedo entrar?".

"Si puedes" La voz de Anna sonaba triste.

Elsa entro a su habitacion "Hola, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Dijo Elsa viendo el extraño escenario que estaba enfrente de ella, Anna estaba acostada en su cama con el cabello alborotado y un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate y algunas otras galletas tiradas en el suelo. "Solo quería decirte que el rey de Las Islas del Sur me envio una carta".

"¿Y que te dijo?" Anna salto de su cama cambiando su triste expresion por una sorprendida.

"El me dijo que quiere enviar a Hans a Arendelle para pedirnos disculpas".

"¿Y cual fue tu respuesta?" Anna miro a Elsa preocupada.

"Todavía no le he respondido".

"Entonces, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer?".

"No lo se, quizas voy a aceptar".

"¿¡Que?!" Anna levantó la voz "¿No recuerdas que el intento matarnos? ¿Y si lo intenta otra vez?"

"¡Yo puedo protegernos! Ademas, su reino esta en la ruina, y yo no quiero dejarlos así, ya nadie quiere hacer negocios con ellos otra vez".

"Oh Elsa, tu eres demasiado buena" Anna cambio su cara enojada por una dulce sonrisa "Pero si lo intenta otra vez, lo voy a golpear, pero ahora mas fuerte".

Elsa empezo a reir "Esta bien, pero ahora algo tengo que ir a escribir una carta".

* * *

**Elsa POV:**

Entre otra vez a mi estudio, tengo que ser cuidadosa, probablemente Hans regresara a Arendelle con un nuevo plan para tomar el trono, pero tengo que responderle ya.

_Rey de las Islas del Sur:_

_Voy a aceptar tener a su hijo aquí, pero si el intenta algo otra vez, voy a expulsarlo de Arendelle sin ningun perdon, realmente no quiero tener que hacer eso. Lo estare esperando aquí._

_La Reina Elsa de Arendelle._

Puse mi firma y despues puse la carta en el sobre con el sello oficial de Arendelle, salí de mi estudio y camine por uno de los pasillos hasta que me encontre con Kai.

"Hola Kai, ¿podrías enviar esta carta de inmediato a las Islas del Sur? Estaba muy nerviosa.

"Por supuesto su majestad" Kai abandono el lugar y yo me quede ahí, sumida en mis pensamientos.

**Hola :) Creo que voy a actualizar por ahora todos los días hasta el domingo, ya tengo mi horario, voy a actualizar cada sabado y domingo, y si no tengo clases algun dia, lo voy a tomar para actualizar. Ahora voy a contestar sus reviews:**

_**paradise**_** cat: Gracias :) Claro que quiero ser tu amiga hehehe.**

_**Patzylin-Donno:**_** Yo tengo una hermana menor que es muy parecida a Anna, por eso entiendo el sufrimientovde Elsa =( Pero de todo modos es bonito tener una hermana. Gracias por leer el pobre fanfic de una terrible escritora como yo.**

_**lalocanaye:**_** Aqui esta el segundo capitulo :) es un poco mas grande que el primero, y gracias.**

_**HachikoLovePaulinne:**_** Gracias por decirmelo, ni siquiera se de donde saque la palabra "preguntacion" pero suena graciosa ;)**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
